Sonic VS Tails (Star Wars Parody of Anakin VS Obi Wan Kenobi)
by SonicTeam35
Summary: Tails has fallen to the dark side at the loss of someone he loves. Sonic tries to help him come back to the light, but it proves in vain, and the two battle it out over the fiery lands of Mustafar. A Parody/Crossover with Anakin and Obi Wan's duel in Revenge Of The Sith. I claim no ownership to the work of either Star Wars of SEGA. This story is a test for myself on this site.


The molten lava pools surrounding the planet roared against the rocky surface, constantly chipping away at it like acid. Not much was on Mustafar, with all the dangerous terrain and hazards. But there were a few mining structures scattered about the place, one of these structures currently had a dark blue space ship on the landing platform, where two mobians stood outside, facing each other.

One was a cobalt hedgehog, wearing white gloves, a cream colored set of robes, and red and white shoes which had yellow buckles on them. The hedgehog's emerald green eyes were full of dismay at the situation that was currently unveiling right in front of him.

"Tails, please. I know you're still grieving, but what you've done is wrong! It goes against the very code you and I stand by!" The hedgehog exclaimed.

The other mobian, a two tailed yellowish orange and white furred fox wearing white gloves and a black set of robes glared at the hedgehog, the front of their shoes had originally been a sparkling white, were now covered in grime.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING SONIC!" Tails shouted back, anger flooding through his veins. "It was YOUR STUPID CODE who kept me weak! YOU who kept me from saving the one I LOVED! And because of YOU! SHE'S GONE!"

Sonic, the hero of mobius, could only stare, dumbfounded by what had just come out of his best friends mouth. "Tails, you and I both know that's not true! It was her choice!"

The two had begun walking around each other in a circle, neither taking their eyes off of the others. Sonic feared that with the current state of mind the young fox was in, could lead to something that no-one would be happy about.

Tails on the other hand, was blinded by both anger and sorrow. He had been bullied, betrayed, beaten, and tossed aside so many times. Even when he joined Sonic in keeping the peace in the galaxy, the rest of the Jedi left him in the shadows, keeping him below their shoes and squishing down on his body with each passing day.

"I could of saved her Sonic, I could of saved so many people. If only you had _trusted_ me!" Tails barked.

"I DO trust you! I've done my best to help you, and right now everyone needs you! We've been betrayed by someone whose been pulling the strings from the inside, and he's corrupting you, turning you into a twisted version of evil!" Sonic responded.

"I'M THE EVIL ONE!?" Tails's light blue eyes were surrounded by an evil yellowish glow, as more and more rage he had been keeping locked away bursted out of their cage. "If you and everyone else had just listened to me then we wouldn't even be here right now! YOU'RE THE ENEMY HERE!"

The two stopped circling the area, Tails no longer facing Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog knew what he had to do, what the code he stood by meant to the galaxy. If this is the road Tails was going to go down, then Sonic was left with no choice.

"Tails, you're leaving me no other options here other than to stop you." Sonic exclaimed, grabbing a silver object from its spot on his belt.

"You will try, _hedgehog._" Tails grabbed a different silver object from his belt and pressed a button down on it, igniting a blue blade.

In the blink of an eye, Tails leaped from his spot, swinging down the blue blade towards Sonic, who quickly blocked it with his own lightsaber blade. Tails kept up the assault, swinging the blade with enough force to knock a door off its hinges. Sonic continued blocking, trying his best to keep himself from attacking his best friend.

Tails pressed his attacks, causing Sonic to back up into the entrance of the mining facility. The two's speeds began picking up, Sonic running backwards while Tails propelled himself forwards with his two tails. With each violent strike by Tails, the more and more the fox seemed to change from the one Sonic had raised, the one he considered his younger brother. And into a force of pure hatred and evil.

The two mobians backed up all the way into what seemed to be a control room. There, Sonic noticed several bodies of different species from all over the galaxy, all of them slaughtered mercilessly by what looked like a lightsaber.

"_Tails didn't do this… right?" _Sonic didn't have time to think about it to much as the fox continued swinging violently at him with his lightsaber.

The two hopped onto a powered down holotable, managing to block each others strikes even at the speeds the strikes were traveling at. One swing and parry later, and Tails did something Sonic wasn't expecting, he smacked him on his back with his tails, making him lose his balance for just a second. But that was all Tails needed and swung for a brutal blow.

Sonic leaped into the air, narrowly dodging the blue blade that swung through the now empty area he had originally been standing in. Tails swung upwards, trying to catch the hedgehog mid air, but Sonic was already back on the ground and blocked the attack.

Tails growled in annoyance, striking Sonic's lightsaber's blade with his, causing them to lock in an X formation as the two battled to see who comes out on top. Sonic saw an opening and mentally sighed.

"Sorry Tails…" Sonic muttered, before kicking the fox right in his chest, sending his body flying onto the table and causing the lightsaber to fall out of his hand.

Sonic kicked the lightsaber away, pointing the end of his lightsaber's blade at Tails's face. Tails stared at the blade for a few seconds, before using his tails to swipe Sonic's feet from under him.

Sonic fell onto the table, but kept his lightsaber locked in his grasp. He got up as quickly as he could but Tails had already made plenty of distance between them. Tails pressed a button on a device that was located on his left arm, which quickly was encased in a familiar red arm canon.

Tails pressed the trigger, sending several balls of yellow energy through the air towards Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog blocked each one with his lightsaber before they could touch him, but once they were all gone, another wave of them flew from Tails's arm canon.

Sonic did his best to block each projectile, only for a well aimed shot to hit the lightsaber's hilt, sending it flying out of the hedgehogs hand. Tails deactivated the arm canon and rolled into a ball, charging a spin dash. Sonic did the same, and the two met in the middle of the holotable, slamming into each other full speed.

"You don't have to do this Tails!" Sonic shouted, trying desperately to end this fight, but Tails didn't seem to be listening.

Tails slammed his two tails into Sonic, launching him into a control panel which began sparking. Tails grabbed his lightsaber and activated it, Sonic dashing over to his and doing the same. The two began striking and blocking once more, backing out of the control room as a large yellow screen flashed red, signalling that the structure's shields had powered down.

Outside the control room, the two mobians began fighting on an open bridge, exposing free flowing lava around them. The heat of the area went unnoticed by either of them, both too focused on their opponent in front of them.

Tails dashed to Sonic's left, attempting to strike at his legs. Sonic parried the swing and continued backing up across the platform. A massive lava geyser erupted next to them, showering the bridge in fire.

Sonic and Tails leaped in opposite directions, narrowly avoiding the molten rocks. Both were now on opposite ends of the bridge, blue blades still ignited. Tails activated his arm cannon again and fired at Sonic, who simply slid under them as he attempted to close the gap. Tails saw this and used his tails to fly over Sonic and land on the other side, where he fired more energy balls at the hedgehog.

Sonic did his best to block them, but was eventually forced to jump onto a very thin metal pipe that was jetting out of the wall, linking the main building with other parts of the structure. Tails landed on the pole, deactivating his arm cannon while he tried to get a good footing on the pipe.

Sonic did the same, but Tails got his balanced first and advanced towards his friend, swiping at him with his lightsaber. Sonic blocked them again, nearly losing his balance in the process. He continued backing up, blocking as many attacks as he could on his way.

The two passed a curious hovering droid that was supposed to scoop up lava, one of Tails's strikes narrowly missing it, spooking the robot away. He then swung at Sonic, making the hedgehog jump off of the pole and onto a metal bridge below. Tails followed him down, still swinging.

Sonic blocked a strike from Tails, who retaliated by punching the hedgehog square in the face. Sonic backed up a few feet, regaining his bearings right as Tails charged him. The two held each others arms, trying to reach the other with their blades. A massive wave of lava shot up besides them, distracting Sonic for a split second, where Tails used the time to kick him in the chest.

Sonic quickly recovered, watching Tails advance towards him with the intent to kill. Before the fox could reach him however, another geyser erupted, sending a ton more molten rocks flying towards them. Sonic quickly ran over to an outstretched piece of building, Tails doing the same on the other side. The structure shielded them from the magma, but not long after did a wave of lava hit the bridge they had come across, melting it away.

The next thing the two knew, the section of building they were standing on broke free from the rest of the structure, falling right into the sea of lava below. Luckily, it landed on its side, with Sonic and Tails now being at the very top of it.

Even with this drastic switch in situations, Tails was still determined to attack. He swung his still ignited lightsaber at Sonic, who once again blocked it. As they continued fighting, Sonic noticed an oncoming lava fall, chunks of metal already flying over it.

"Uh oh, Tails we've gotta swit-" Sonic couldn't finish due to Tails swinging at him again.

Sonic blocked the attack, but both of the blades cut through a set of wires, sending them flying into the air. Thinking fast like he always does, Sonic leaped onto one of the wires, using it to swing around the structure like it was a vine in the forest.

The cobalt hedgehog spotted a large platform being carried by a droid over the lava, a perfect place to land. He jumped from the wire, managing to land on both his feet on the platform right as the building began to go over the lava fall. He turned around, watching in horror as the structure fell over the cliff, taking Tails with it.

"TAILS!" Sonic cried out, even if they were fighting, Tails was still his little brother, and he still didn't want to lose him, no matter what.

So Sonic wasn't completely sure if it was a blessing when he spotted Tails flying towards him from the lava fall, or a curse. Tails landed on a nearby droid, which floated towards the platform Sonic was on. The two locked eyes once more, the lava below their feet roaring like a lion on the sahara.

"This is the end Sonic." Tails proclaimed, before leaping from the droid and onto the platform as well.

Tails swung, Sonic blocked, Tails punched, Sonic caught his fist. The two were very much at a standstill involving power, with Tails's rage fueling his while Sonic knowing all of Tails's moves having taught him most of them. As the twos blades met, Sonic tried one last time to convince Tails to stop.

"Please, Tails, I don't want to hurt you! We can sort this all out, we need you, I need you." Sonic begged.

"You're lying! You've got it all, fame, skill, power, you're a hero along with the rest of them. But I know the truth, the truth that you're blinded from! And when I bring it up, everyone turns their backs on me! EVEN YOU SONIC!" Tails shouted.

Sonic spotted land approaching, and leaped onto it as well as avoiding a swipe from Tails, who looked at him from the now halted platform. Sonic stared at Tails, his mind at war as to what to do. He wanted to keep the code he went by, he wanted to show evil whose boss. But if that evils Tails, his little brother, how can he go through with it?

"Tails, please trust me! I promise you that-"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID BROKEN PROMISES!" Tails barked, leaping into the air, going for a killing blow. "I HATE YOU!"

Those three words echoed through Sonic's mind as if it was a hollow cave. His mind was too slow to process what had just come out of the fox's mouth, leaving instinct to take over. Before he could do anything, it was already to late.

Sonic swung his blade right into Tails's exposed legs, severing them from the rest of his body. The heat of the blade immediately cauterizing the wounds, keeping any blood from spilling out. But that didn't make it any less painful.

Tails let out a scream in agony as he landed on the ground, falling onto the shallow end of the bank right next to the lava. Tails's lightsaber went flying next to Sonic, landing with a _tink_ against a rock.

Sonic's mind quickly returned after hearing Tails's scream, his eyes locking onto the crumpled body of the fox. He immediately deactivated his lightsaber, letting it fall to the ground as he rushed over to Tails.

"TAILS! I wasn't thinking I'm so sorry! Buddy, please stay with me. I'll get you some help!" Sonic stated, extending a hand towards Tails.

To Sonic's shock and sorrow, Tails swatted Sonic's hand away with his own. The fox looked up at Sonic, pure rage in his eyes.

"Don't call me _**buddy!**_"

"Tails, we don't have time for this. We've got to-"

"NO! I don't want your help!" Tails cried out, trying in vain to crawl up the slope.

"Then what do you want!?" Sonic shouted, his temper finally beginning to break.

"For you to leave, just… leave. Like everyone… else..." Tails muttered, strength starting to fade.

Part of Sonic was tempted to go along with Tails, leave the fox to die. After all, he was a traitor, and tried to kill him. But the other part knew that no matter what, Sonic would never leave his brother, even if said brother left him.

Knowing Tails's time was running out, Sonic finally made his decision. Right before Tails's tails could catch fire from the lava, Sonic scooped the fox up and carried him away from the bank. Tails continued to struggle, trying to get free, but his strength was completely depleted from the fight.

Sonic picked up both their lightsabers as he made his way up the rocky slope and onto a path. Once he had a somewhat stable track, he took off as fast as he could towards his ship.

No one would break Sonic's bond with Tails.

_**No one**_...


End file.
